


Not In The Job Description

by ocdmedic



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not mentioned but Kurt is trans, Remy and Kurt are dads, Teenage Drama, Trans Male Character, plot OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdmedic/pseuds/ocdmedic
Summary: Remy and Kurt are having some slight issues with their now teenage daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrngrDngr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrngrDngr/gifts).



> this doesn't follow the plot of my series "the life and death of kurt wagner"

The young mutant surveyed herself in front of the mirror, buzzing with excitement as she carefully picked out each part to her outfit, from her hooped black earrings to her leather platform boots. She was finally ready to go. 

Kerstin was soon coming up to her eighteenth birthday, living a breezy life in the safety of the Xavier Institute, her two parents the famous Gambit and Nightcrawler constantly pouring encouragement and affection into her. But, she bit her bottom lip as she remembered this was going to be her first time out of the mansion alone.

After some master persuasion and cuddling to her father she wasn't proud of, Kerstin had finally convinced both Remy and the ever paranoid Kurt to let her out to a concert with Quentin and Laura by herself. 

As she was constantly reminded by her always sympathetic father, Remy, Kurt was strict on her trips outside the institute for a valid reason. His upbringing was harsh, and unforgiving, leaving him a nervous but loving pacifist mutant, desperate to keep his daughter from suffering the same hardships he had to as a child. Kerstin understood and respected that, but with her lack of blue fur and mutated hands and feet, she could pull off being a human or an 'acceptable' mutant a lot easier, much like her other father, Remy. 

She took a final look at her reflection, black and yellow eyes glowering excitedly,  before grabbing her cropped leather jacket and slinging it over her shoulder, rushing to her bedroom door to go find Laura and Quentin.

Kerstin only managed it to the door before she froze up, realising that Remy had been patiently waiting for her in the hall, hips relaxed and arms crossed ready for a stern fatherly lecture. She worried her tongue piercing between her lips, suddenly feeling exposed in front of her father in her concert outfit. _Well, there goes your plans with looking good today at the gig_ a thought angrily snapped at her in her mind.

  
"Hello Papa," she croaked out, giving him an innocent crooked grin, one that Remy would often give to Kurt if he was in trouble. Like daughter like father Kurt would say, both of them constantly getting into trouble.  
  
Remy smirked and surveyed her up and down, "Ya wearin' tha' t' th' gig, petit?" he asked, a question that didn't need answering.   
  
She looked herself up and down, her spiked choker feeling incredibly tight around her neck. "Yeah," she mumbled back, trying not to look guilty.  
  
The Cajun sighed, shaking his head in fake disappointment, "Young lady... You are not leaving this mansion like that-" he begun, pinching his brow as if her appearance was giving him a headache.   
  
Kerstin gulped, tensing at the sound of his accent changing, sounding a lot more like Kurt and his scolding. She braced herself for a stern lecture on how little she wears and how she doesn't cover up her mutations etcetera. She had heard it millions of times from Kurt, but it wasn't her fault he was too terrified to leave the mansion.  
  
"-without lettin' me take a picture, because you look magnifique!" Remy then finished, clapping his hands together happily and digging his phone from his pocket.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Petit, ya look fantastic, I 'ave to take a photo of ya. Put i' in th' album," he admitted, smiling encouragingly up at his daughter.  
  
"But, Dad always says-"   
  
"Psh!" Remy scoffed, waving his hand dismissively, "Ya dad loves ya, cherie, he just worries abou' ya when ya go out into the real world, he had a pretty messed up time out there, an' don't want you to have the same experience."  
  
Kerstin sighed, a small smile of relief left on her face, "I get that, Papa, but I can take care of myself," she replied in a small voice, happily cuddling up to her father's embrace as he stretched out his arms to her.  
  
"A' know, petit, which is why I'm not gonna tell him about your outfit," he hummed, kissing her on the forehead and taking a quick selfie on his phone, "he'll worry too much, an' I just want you to go an' have fun."  
  
Kerstin grinned up at him, jumping in and giving him a tight hug around the waist, his chest vibrating as he chuckled at her response. "I will have fun, Papa, and I won't get into trouble," she promised, easing at the feeling of his hands stroking through her thick black hair.  
  
"Good, but don't hold yourself back, kiddo," he winked, pushing her away and gesturing for her to continue down the hall, "th' most fun happens on nights when you let loose a little."  
  
She gave a toothy grin, fangs and piercings glimmering in the low light of the sunset, "See ya later, Papa!" she chirped, before bounding down the hall and disappearing for the night.   
  
\---  
  
Remy groaned as he sat back down into bed, the scar tissue around his chest beginning to ache yet again. "H'llo, cher," he mumbled affectionately, leaning over and pecking his husband's cheek.   
  
Kurt gave a slight smile, looking up from the book he was reading, "You see Kerstin off ok?"   
  
Remy smirked, shuffling and laying back down in bed; the pair of them were getting old, ready for bed and tired at 6:30 pm. "Yeah, she was excited to go," he replied, searching for Kurt's hand under the comforter.   
  
Kurt's smile faltered, "I hope she stays safe tonight, you don't know what sort of people are out there," His brow furrowed in concern, squeezing the Cajun's hand as if it was an anchor.   
  
Remy stared up at the worried German, stroking his thumb over the back of his hand, fur still like velvet after all of these years.  
  
Kurt shook his head for a moment, the smile returning to his face as he glanced back down at his partner, "At least she's not heading out alone, right?"

Remy smiled back up at him, lifting their joined hands above the sheets and kissing each of Kurt's fingers, nothing but adoration for his partner flooding his mind. "She'll be fine," he finally said, patting the mattress as a silent invitation for Kurt to lie down with him.   
  
Rolling his eyes, the German closed his book and placed it on the cabinet beside him, shifting positions so he was laying beside his husband. Their eyes locked in the dim lighting, the pair hypnotised by each other's beauty.  
  
"I love you," Kurt whispered, reaching out and tracing the Cajun's still prominent jaw-line.   
  
Remy closed his eyes and relished in the soft affection, "I love you too," he whispered back.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> little something i wrote for my bf when we were discussing the possibility of kurt and remy having a kid together


End file.
